Animal Instinct
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: Tai Lung sneaks around in the dead of night, and finds some interesting evidence that leads to Tigress. What will it all end with? Tai LungxTigress. Oneshot.


Animal Instinct

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Tai Lung crept down the hall of the bunkhouse as quietly as possibe. If he was caught, he would be dead in less than three seconds. Not because he wasn't supposed to be there, but because where he was headed was enemy territory.

Punishment would be swift and merciless, but he was willing to take the chance to get information.

Silently he slid open the door and snuck inside. His eyes darted promptly to the sleeping Tigress. She was on her bedroll, sound asleep. But Tai Lung knew better. She could be wide awake and aware of his presence and he would never know.

But he decided to risk getting mauled to death and made his way across the room. Next to her bed was a small trunk. He picked the lock open with his claw and lifted the lid, testing it first to make sure that it wouldn't squeak and give him away.

Inside was jumbled papers and items, but he located what he was looking for right on top. He scanned his eyes down the paper, a small smirk forming on his mouth. It was a pros/cons list.

_Cons of Tai Lung_

_He nearly destroyed the Valley of Peace (twice)  
__He nearly killed Master Shifu (twice)  
__He nearly killed my friends  
__He nearly killed me  
__He has a horrible temper  
__His ego is bigger than the entire world (and probably most of the rest of the universe)  
__He is a pompous fool for ever thinking that Master Shifu would really forgive him  
__He is rude and discourteous  
__He has terrible morning breath  
__He doesn't fight with honor unless Master Shifu yells at him to  
__He defeated me at the Thread of Hope (which I will get revenge for)_

Tai Lung had to admit, she was right about some of the things. _How she knew about my morning breath is beyond me. _He continued to the next part of the list.

Pros of Tai Lung  
_He is a talented kung fu master  
__He has mastered the one thousand scrolls of kung fu__  
__He did come to apologize to Master Shifu for nearly destroying the Valley and killing us all  
__He took it surprisingly well when Mantis and Monkey put him out on a raft in the middle of the Pool of Sacred Tears to get back at him for almost killing us  
__He is more mature than the other males in the Jade Palace (with the exception of Crane)__  
__He is a pompous fool, so I never have to worry about being attracted to him  
__When he does fight honorably, he fights well and in good form  
__He has nice arms… I guess  
__And his eyes have this certain mysterious twinkle about them that just draws you in  
__He has a gorgeous body (thank the gods he doesn't wear a shirt)  
__He has the softest lips I have ever seen (or at least I imagine so)  
__He defeated me at the Thread of Hope, which shows his great courage and skill in his art  
__He can be very considerate and sweet when he wants to  
__When Master Shifu pairs us up to go spar in the courtyard, Tai Lung always offers to let me go back to sleep and rest while he makes yelling noises so it sounds like we're training (I haven't accepted, but it's very tempting)_

_Question to consider: Why the hell is my pros list longer than my cons?_

"What are you doing in here?" Tai Lung jumped. Tigress was growling menacingly. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded again, placing her paws on her hips.

Tai Lung looked her over. He could see the dark circles beginning to form under her lava colored eyes. Her posture was perfect. And the nightgown she was wearing was making him a bit uncomfortable.

It was red silk with black lace trimming. The length went all the way down to mid-calf, but he could see the slits running up to her lower thighs. The snug fit showed off all of her curves. And the thin straps exposed her shoulders and the very top of her snow white chest.

"Well? Answer me!" she whispered sharply, not wanting to wake the others up. He held up the paper.

"Nice list."

Her eyes widened for a moment, then they narrowed and she snatched the paper from his paws. "What were you doing rummaging through my personal belongings?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Curiosity." He smirked deviously. "So, Tigress, now that you're up, let's talk."

"About what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know, how about my nice arms or mysterious eyes? Or how about my gorgeous body?"

Tigress rolled her eyes and ripped up the paper. "Don't flatter yourself."

He chuckled. "I don't have to, you did it for me," he teased.

"Shut up."

"Alright, none of those topics to your fancy? Fine. We could talk about my soft lips," he said seductively, taking a step towards her and leaving little room in between their bodies.

"Get away from me," Tigress spat, brushing past him.

Before she could escape, he grabbed her by the waist and held her against him, back to chest. He put one paw on her hip and another to her stomach, gently caressing it through the silk.

He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered softly, "Doesn't this feel nice? I can tell you've been watching me, Tigress, and make no mistake, I was watching back."

She felt a chill run down her spine as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"I knew you were hiding something from me, so I decided a little investigation wouldn't hurt. Turns out I was right. Discovering your little list and getting to see you like this. It must be my lucky day."

"Shut up," she muttered, feeling her knees weaken.

"Admit it, you're feeding off every second of this. It's like a drug, isn't it, this desire we have? Being able to look and imagine, but never really getting the fix you need," he said, moving his paw from her stomach to her arm, tracing down a little past her elbow.

Tigress could feel her heart slamming against her ribcage. "Why are you doing this?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because, dear Tigress, I am a man with needs. Needs that have been ever growing since I've been seeing you on a daily basis."

She half chuckled. "So what do you want me to do? Throw myself into your arms and say, 'Oh, Tai Lung, you're so handsome and strong and brave, I just can't resist you.'"

"No. I was thinking more like a kiss." He pressed his lips to her bare neck. She straightened up, her eyes turning to pinpricks as he kissed her fur and flesh. He nuzzled her.

"Talk to me, Tigress. Let me hear your voice," he coaxed.

"This… this is insane," she whispered.

Tai Lung purred, turning her around so that she was looking him in the eye. "The insane relationships are always the most fun."

"Master Shifu will never allow this."

"How is he going to stop us? By ripping out our hearts? Mine would still beat for you at every moment of the day." A rosy blush set across her cheeks and she looked away. He turned her face back and locked eyes with her. Tigress felt her heart skip a beat.

_No… no… this is Tai Lung. You… you can't… you can't fall in love with him._ But it was too late. Unable to rip her gaze from his, she felt herself leaning closer to him, and he did the same. Their lips grazed each other slightly.

Tigress immediately pulled back and stepped away from him, her chest heaving and her eyes wide. "Get out."

Tai Lung took a step toward her, "Tigress…"

"No, stay away from me! Get out of here!" she demanded.

"You're going to wake the entire Jade Palace," he warned, trying to get her to lower her voice.

"Good! Then at least you'll leave me alone!" He backed her up against the back wall of her room.

"You can't run from love, Tigress. I'll find you." She flinched as he slid his arms around her waist. "You don't have to be afraid of me," he soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How can I not fear you when you nearly destroyed my life?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Little Tigress, always the philosophical one. You take after Master Shifu." She felt his heat get closer and more concentrated.

_I promised… I promised myself that this wouldn't happen. I promised that I could keep my distance from him and not have to worry about having romantic feelings for him. _

"I'm not going to try anything, not even a kiss, without your permission," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

"Then you'll never get anywhere with me," she warned.

He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Never say never. I won't give up."

She stared into his eyes for a few moments. _Maybe… one kiss wouldn't hurt… just to confirm that I don't like him… just a taste…_

She cautiously stood on her tip-toes and pressed her mouth to his. A shockwave went through both their bodies at the same time. They both broke the kiss this time, staring at each other in surprise. They just stared, their expressions softening over time. Without another word, they both leaned in and kissed again. This time neither pulled away.

Their lips locked comfortably together, and Tai Lung pressed Tigress more against the wall, his paws running down her back. She rested her hands on his chest, feeling the defined muscles beneath the skin and making him growl with pleasure. They separated slowly, taking a moment before their eyes fluttered open, watching each other carefully.

They didn't blink.

They didn't move.

Tigress' breathing was ragged, and Tai Lung took his paws away from her waist and clasped her paws instead, gently stroking them with his thumb.

Tigress whispered, "I love you."

"Really? The pompous fool who barely has any honor left and has terrible morning breath?" he asked quietly. She smiled.

"Yes. This really is insane—I've fallen completely and madly in love with you after just one kiss. Our first."

"But definitely not our last," he added quickly, running his hand down her cheek.

"No. Never. I could never have the nerve to deprive a man such as you of your needs."

"Really? Of all that nerve that you have, you don't have a spare bit to refuse me?"

"I have it. I just choose not to use it. My heart is pleading for you. To have you next to me, to feel your presence," she said, leaning against him and laying her head on his chest.

"So poetic and beautiful. I love you too. Sorry that it's not a Shakespearean sonnet," he said lovingly. Tigress grinned. They gazed at each other again, then got lost in each other's kisses and caresses for the rest of the night.

A/N: My first Tai LungxTigress story! Ugh, I hate typing all of that. So I'm going to borrow Luna Goldsun's name for that pairing. Taigress. I think that's better. This was partially inspired by the "101 things Tai Lung may not do" fic by Falcon Mage. That just got me so into lists, I couldn't stop thinking about them! So Taigress fans, eat your heart out, cuz I may or may not write for this pairing again. Maybe I will if you REVIEW!! Holla!


End file.
